


【拔杯|Hannigram】圣约 Covenant（还是313后续，还是NC17，一发完，大量预警）

by xcbdsjq



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcbdsjq/pseuds/xcbdsjq
Summary: 可以理解成本人前三篇313后续的后续，也可以单独食用，请参见预警详细性描写，SM，强迫行为（非性行为），黑化
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	【拔杯|Hannigram】圣约 Covenant（还是313后续，还是NC17，一发完，大量预警）

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄限制，一如既往的NC17，详细器官描写
> 
> 黑薇设定，有第三人（路人）出场且是剧情重要角色  
> 含SM注意！会有路人强迫行为但是不会有强暴行为！也不会有和路人的性行为！  
> 因为之前写的Dancing in the Hell是老汉主场，所以准备给will来个主场~~~我实在是太爱他们两个了
> 
> 因为ao3只能用英文字母所以就用了“小茶杯的搜救犬”的首字母作ID，是我是我还是我

睁开眼睛的一瞬间他不知道自己身处何方，甚至不能判断自己是不是醒着。

床的另一侧是空的，他的床伴并不在。

他的大脑暂时停滞了，外部信息拒绝给出建议。

汉尼拔对视觉剥夺有自己的癖好，卧室的窗帘是他能找到最厚的款式。封闭的视觉让他们撤退到身体内部，进化出异常敏锐的触觉，他们在黑暗中互相寻找，彼此渴求。没有时间的流逝，只有他们两人绵长且痴缠的体液交换，呼喊和细语，以及细微电流通过般的痉挛——在黑屋子里，性交得以脱离外部世界，回归性交本身。

这时候威尔会把自己的审慎抛诸脑后，他癫狂，放荡，语无伦次，攀伏在医生的身上打开身体，不顾一切的去吸吮那根滚烫的火刑柱，含弄到高处又重重跌落，仿佛这个动作永不叫他厌倦一般，像是有看不见的绳子要把他拖下地狱，而他在拼命逃脱。

他试着搜寻自己的记忆，却发现除了这些支离破碎的场景一无所获。

他摸到枕边的手表，却想起时区已经变了——他一直忘了调。他看不见指针，只听到马达推动机械表芯的声音。

他凭着感觉慢慢打开窗帘，外面的天是淡灰色的，医生的外套不见了。

哦，今天是星期日，十一月十四日星期日，他重新拿起手表默默算了一下时间，他们在东二区，现在是十一月十四日星期日早上八点十二分。

他不记得医生说过要这么早出门，不过上周他们发现了不远有一间卖Spurgos的铺子，医生向他特地介绍了本地这种用面粉和牛奶做成的类似甜甜圈的点心，他记得他当时犹豫再三还是谢绝了，或许医生还是想买来给他尝尝呢。

他起身，回头看了一眼契合后脑勺形状凹陷下去的枕头，他曾经糟糕的睡眠质量这几个月已经大为改观——即使汉尼拔起身也没吵醒他——虽然大半要归功于晚上他总是把自己弄得精疲力竭——和医生一起。

桌上没有便条，也没有准备好的早饭，他又一次确认医生的外套和围巾都不在，而公事包却没有动，意味着医生应该不会出门太久。他去冲淋，在浴室里想要自慰但还是作罢，接着换上舒服的汗衫，给自己煎了个简单的土豆饼，就着罐装的酸奶油吃完了，医生还没有回来。

他留了一点没有煎的土豆饼在平底锅里，准备等医生回来做给他吃，然后他打开收音机听早间新闻，他听不懂立陶宛语，但是他大概知道女播音员的亢奋与这两天越来越紧张的局势有关。

十一月中旬的考那斯已经不适合人们在街上过久的停留了，路人裹紧深色的大衣，行色匆匆。威尔瞥了一眼手表，九点四十一分。于是他套上毛衣穿上夹克出门，在楼梯口遇到了住在隔壁单元的一个看上去有些内向的年轻男人，后者正在打开门锁。

他下楼依着大概的记忆往铺子的方向走，然后很快看到铁门上贴着鹅黄色的告示，虽然他看不懂，但不难推测出铺子星期日休业。他看了一会儿橱窗里空置的一排点心盘， 然后感觉到身后有人——橱窗玻璃里他身后有个影子。

他回头，意识到是刚才在楼梯口撞见的那个男人。这人有一头很浅的金发，眼珠像是两颗剔透的玻璃弹珠，这双眼睛让威尔很不舒服。

“有什么事吗？”他听到自己用英语问。

在这个距离，他能看到对方皮肤下面青色的血管。

“这家店关门了。”对方耸耸肩，“店主回家了，局势不好。”用的是很生硬的英语。

威尔点点头，“谢谢”，他准备走开。

“你从英国来吗?”

威尔没有作答，回家的路上他走的很小心，最近街上多了很多不像本地人的面孔，他自己也是其中之一，他不得不加倍警惕，以免被误认成间谍。一路上他脑海中不时浮现那个年轻男人的形象，好几次他查看周遭的店家的玻璃门面的反光，确定自己没有被跟踪。

走到单元门口，他察觉到铺着旧地毯的地上有不易察觉的一点银光，他弯腰——是医生衬衫上蓟花图案的袖扣——同一时间他意识到医生有了麻烦。

他把袖扣放回原处，并没有发现周围有打斗的痕迹。医生不是个容易制服的对手，而走道里过于整洁，他肯定这里并不是第一现场。

他把手插进内侧口袋——里面有他随身携带的一把手枪，同时敲了敲隔壁的门。

没有人应门。

他又敲了敲门，确定无人应答，然后转动把手——门没有锁。

房间里收拾的很妥帖，甚至有些像是那种私人经营的旅馆房间，这点让他一瞬间略微松弛下来。这种老式的公寓是一眼可以望到头的，从客厅可以看到开放式的厨房和走廊，光从房间打开的窗子里进来，淌在乏味的木蜡地板上。

威尔握紧枪把，顺着走廊前行，空无一人的卧室门开着——衣橱里都是单调的深色衣服，柜子上也没有任何一张相片。

抽屉里有一本书，封面上有着三枚铁的符号，里面是他看不懂的文字。

卧室对面应该是盥洗室的房间关着门——威尔旋开了把手。

然后他就漂浮在了无意识的空白里。

威尔在同一天又一次睁开眼睛，他站在齐踝的河水里，忽然潮水褪去，他被拉回现实。

河水冰冷刺骨，他后来才发现那是现实的真实投射——他被铐住了——他全身赤裸，手脚被人为打开，分别被拷在床架的四根铁柱上。

一阵强烈的恶心让他咳嗽起来，强光打在脸上，他被迫别过头去，才发现他的脖颈戴上了项圈，就像被圈养的野兽一样。肉体的伤疤整个袒露出来，丑陋却诱人。

链子的另一端捏在面前的人手里，他被光的摇篮包裹着，俯身看向威尔和他的性器，他的面目是模糊的，但毫无疑问威尔知道他是谁。

那人扯了一下铁链强迫威尔把头抬起来。

威尔瞪住他——“他在哪里？”

年轻男人的眼珠眯缝成一条线。他没想到这只看上去脆弱又敏感的猎物会有与他正面对峙的勇气——明明他睡着的时候看上去是那么毫无防备、不堪一击。他让他保持着一种屈辱的姿势，他却反而在卑下和凌辱中显出大胆和坦白。

这种姿态好像要让他烧起来——男人咬紧了牙齿，肌肉绷起，仿佛被勒住的是他。

“他在哪里？”威尔又问了一遍，他的语气中有什么变了——什么正在爆裂开来。

他显然失去了完全的行动能力，但他发现他竟然并不恐惧当下的处境。当然，他憎恶面前的男人，憎恶他惨白的皮肤、病态的眼神，憎恶在对方眼里自己像个性奴，但是他并不恐惧对方，一点也不。  
他真正恐惧的是汉尼拔从此失踪，是这个人从他的生活里被强行剥离，是他终于在汉尼拔身上找到的自己又要因此丧失，而且期限是永久。

年轻人没有回答他，但威尔能感觉到他的身上也起了变化——他把他激怒了——对有些人来说，性无关性，而关乎权力——那一对玻璃样的瞳孔浑浊了，每一条血丝都写着狂暴，他俯下身用力扯住威尔的项圈，用像要撕碎他一样的力气逼迫他起身——那一刻一枚雕着耶稣受难的玫瑰木十字架从他的领口滑出——威尔在剧烈的痛苦中突然明白了。

三枚铁是天主教的刑罚，也是耶稣受难的象征。

利未记第十八章第二十二节，不可与男人苟合，这本是可憎恶的。

利未记第二十章第十三节，人若与男人苟合，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归到他们身上。

他被揪起，又被扔下，然后铁钉不由分说的穿进他的两个手掌。

很疼，钻心的疼，疼的他想放声大叫。身体的保护机制运作起来，他昏迷，又在剧痛中醒来，又再一次昏迷。

他小腹冰冷，手掌和额头却又滚烫。他昏迷的时候在一片无边血海，被他自己淌出来的血浸没，他甘愿领罚，因他的爱人有罪，他的爱人杀人并食人，但他决不忏悔，他决不会为爱忏悔。

他爱上罪人，但没有人可以审判爱有罪。

他想蜷缩身体却不能够，他疼痛，流血，感到力气从身体里汩汩流出，但是他的全部思想都被他的爱人占据。他想他在自己身体上留下的痕迹，腹部的疤，那条丑陋的虫子，虽然汉尼拔会啜咬它，吻着它入睡，肩膀的枪眼，汉尼拔的手会用最大的爱意抚过它，他红肿的穴口，每次酸痛的时候，汉尼拔会让它忍耐，然后给与更多。

他时而陷入温热的血海，在这些过往的回忆里躲避，但鲜明的疼痛却总是把他从冥界喊回去，他的名字依次被许普诺斯和塔那托斯呼唤，两兄弟让他徘徊在无穷尽的死和睡之间，直至他爱人的样子在现实中坍塌、收缩，他甚至伸不出手去拥抱他。

“你勃起了。”威尔听到那个居高临下的声音说着。

威尔吃力的睁开眼睛，他的阴茎直挺挺的立在那里，他张开的浸在鲜血中的双臂和毫无遮挡的阳具构成了一个淫邪的三角形。

同时他能感到自己后穴湿润，渴望被深深插入。他并不奇怪这一点，他很早就知道只是在脑中摹想他爱人的样子，就能让他充满欲念。

“我那里湿了。”（I get wet down there）威尔冷笑，“你没发现吗，懦夫。”（didn’t you notice, coward.）

年轻男人的呼吸停滞了，他的目光贪婪的停留在威尔的下身，顺着他呼吸的频率从他的耻部一直打量到他的乳头，威尔从他的眼睛里读出了一闪而过的局促不安，还有沸腾的难以掩饰的情欲。

他早就察觉到了，不是作为一个囚徒而是作为一个罪犯侧写师，有什么不对劲的地方（something just goes wrong），面前的这个男人不仅仅只是个宗教极端狂热分子。

他看向威尔的眼神，那是萨梯（satyr）和撒旦的混种才有的眼神。

他在恐惧，他害怕威尔。不是肉体上的，而是精神上的。他害怕威尔的存在会让他的信仰从根基处垮塌，他害怕自己终将屈服于诱惑，而从被他侍奉的主的国中流放。

他已经把他钉上了十字架，为什么他的肉体还是可以让他的心充满罪孽？！他想蹂躏他，想狠狠的贯穿他，让他满面泪水哭求自己的宽恕。

渎神！（Blasphemy!）

他突然怒吼，扯开了衬衣，露出了肩背上交叠的新旧鞭痕，那是他的虔诚，是他专注禁欲而施予自身的刑罚，他跪下，他乞求神的宽恕，他哭着念起经文，粉色的嫩肉从翻卷的旧疤痕里长出来，眼泪刷过他的脸颊，与他狂暴中口角流下的涎水混合在一处，他不知疲倦的祈祷，自责，咒骂，祷文和秽语间杂，从淫荡中践踏出高尚，从高尚中孕育出淫荡。

“你不过来上我吗？”（why don’t you come and fuck me?）威尔冷冷的看着他。

他光洁的柱身翘立在跪下的男人眼前，像是虔诚者的墓碑，贞洁者的高塔。但威尔知道，那是他和爱人写就的淫行的史诗（epic），是属于他的圣主显灵（Epiphany），是他的天国花园，是他的瓦尔哈拉，是他的来处，也是他永恒的归处。

他一丝不挂的躺在那里，就是高尚与淫荡的具现，他的言语越是冷淡，他的肉体就越是诱人。

有分泌物从柱头颤颤得淌出，他幻想他的爱人在他的深处，一下一下冲撞着他的灵魂，他被自己的想象操干着，夹紧了臀瓣，脚尖紧绷，呻吟声从他微张的口中逸出。

男人低嚎，像负伤的黑熊，威尔看到他两腿间高耸的欲望，看他鞭笞自己，用最下流的话辱骂自己，把自己弄得遍体鳞伤。

真是可悲，他冷冷的旁观这一切。

“让我来帮你——让我来告诉你你该怎么做。”威尔像天使一样的笑了。

年轻男人抬起头，浑浊的玻璃眼珠看向威尔。“你会用枪吗？”威尔问道。

他平静的直视对方的眼睛，“拿起我的枪，那是把左轮手枪，卸下五颗子弹——只留一颗——我们用俄罗斯轮盘赌，让你的上帝来审判。”

他的眼睛告诉威尔他听懂了，但是他在迟疑。

“上帝和我——你只能选择其一。”威尔看进他的眼睛。

听听！竟然有人把自己和上帝相提并论，这是何等的傲慢！罪人莉莉丝的后代！淫欲化身的妖物（Succubus）！

“过来。”威尔用眼神示意对方，“你在怕什么？”

威尔的意识在消散，他失血过多，这是他最后的机会了。

“对准我的喉咙，你来扣扳机。”

他让对方骑在他身上，对着他的喉咙伸出枪管。年轻男人顺从的照办了，他的那家伙几乎要怼到威尔的脸上，他感受着威尔的吐息，他湿漉漉的卷发，他看上去那么虚弱，却可以轻易将人摧毁。上帝啊，他多么想要射在他的嘴里！如果他可以！哦，他甚至愿意为他背负这罪孽！

不！他不能！

他需要耐心，只需要再等一等就好了，只需要至多六发子弹的时间，他就可以有一个答案。他现在确定这个男人是撒旦派来勾引他的！一定是这样！他的上帝一定在边上远远看着，只要他通过了考验，他就能得到伊甸园的入场券。

马上就结束了，他的大脑这几周来的拉扯和分裂，马上就要结束了。

他的嘴角挤出一个可怖的笑容，然后他开枪。

咔的一声，是空枪。

不知道为什么，他松了一口气。

他趁着那股劲儿把枪又对准了自己的脑门，咔的一声，然后他狂笑起来，他的上帝没有抛弃他！

枪口轮流从威尔的喉咙换到他的脑门，而他拿着枪的手逐渐冰凉。

还剩最后两发。他颤抖着把枪对准威尔——咔，还是空枪。

男人不敢置信的看着手上的枪，像拿着一块烧烫的烙铁，“你害怕了吗？”威尔问，“你的神已经审判了。”

他的枪下意识的又对准威尔，费了好大的劲才把这句话说出来：“你这个恶魔——”

威尔的语气中不带一丝起伏，就好像对着一个死人：“因为你的神裁决你有罪，你就要背叛他吗？”

“你并不相信他真的存在，伪教徒（Infidel）。”

男人连连低吼：“不，不——！”

“丢掉那操蛋的枪，把你的鸡巴塞进我的嘴里，反正你并不相信那一套玩意儿，不是吗？（Dump that fucking gun and put your damn cock in my mouth! You don’t believe in that shit, don’t you?）”

男人用枪指着威尔，哀号道：“不——！闭嘴！”

“你是处男，我第一眼就看出来了。  
你可怜的上帝欺骗了你。所以上了我——或者杀了我，做与你的上帝意愿相悖的事吧。反正你已经不再相信他了。神不需要不忠的信徒！”

随着一声咆哮，男人用枪对准了自己，叩响了扳机。与此同时，另一声枪声响起。

威尔感觉到压在身上的分量突然沉重，然后血的雨淋在他脸上。子弹在枪膛里爆炸，打碎了年轻男人的头骨，他带着血沫的眼球被炸飞到半空。而另一边，看不见的子弹同时分毫不差的击穿了他的额头。

威尔闭上眼睛，又一次陷入了沈眠。他的脸上带着微笑，甜美又无辜。

再一次，他失去了和现实的连接点，他回到了那间黑屋子里。

有人为他受伤的双手缠上了纱布，他抱着自己赤裸的身体，蜷缩成茧形，用脊椎弓成一个初生的姿态。

他闻到熟悉而安心的气味，有人的手轻轻的握住他的肩膀，靠近贴上了他的后背。

他顺服的接受了这一切，乖顺的像一只羔羊。他的耳窝被舔舐，潮热从他的中心漫出，溢满每个张开的毛孔，他仿佛身处母体之中，有什么正在滋生。

他熟悉这种触摸，他知道他在，他一直都在一心一意的等着他。

没有任何准备，他被猛地进入了。就好像读出了他的渴求，拥抱如此温柔，而插入却如此强硬。

他的穴口剧痛，这种痛楚却给了他极大的现实感，他实实在在的知道他的爱人在操干他的身体，他为此感到无上的满足。

他的心中反复颂咏的是：Had I reached you on earth, I should lose not again. In death nor life, nor in dream or deed. _(注1)_

汉尼拔的身体裹住他的，像抱着一个婴儿。他的巨物浅浅深深的埋入又抽出，在甬道里缓缓的碾磨，威尔由此知道了，医生也会恐惧，恐惧他的不存在（absence），也因此比过去每一次更需要确认他还在。

他在医生臂弯箍出的牢笼中动弹不得，只能全盘接受，医生整根操入的时候，他从疼痛中享受到欢愉，而医生半撤出的时候，他又不急不可耐的像是被夺走了食物的孩子。他接受的如此之快，以至于身体的痛苦倏尔被更大的狂热取代，唯一的理性终于被叫嚣淹没。

这一次医生做的足够久，像是重新确认他每一寸的皮肤，每一根神经，每一个敏感点。每次感觉到怀里的人濒临高潮，医生就会以极大的意志力放慢动作，得以延长两人交合的时间，直到威尔终于彻底崩溃，摆动屁股黏黏乎乎的流着泪，哭求医生喂饱他，射在他的里面。

在黑暗中他们做了一次又一次，直到威尔的臀缝填满了医生的精液，而他自己再也射不出来为止。

汉尼拔仔细的切下男人的胳膊，注意避开了表皮有损的部分。这里的厨房不是那么的称手，但是在可用的限度内。

他准备做立陶宛的特色菜Cepelinai，土豆泥包裹肉末馅，淋上酸奶油。

威尔裹在一条大毛毯里，戴着他的黑框眼镜，医生刚给他输了500ml的血——医生自己的。

“介意告诉我你的计划吗？”汉尼拔不紧不慢的问。

威尔握住他的杯子，“你检查过那把枪了吗？”

“还没有。”医生用绳子把肉扎紧，一边打开一瓶橄榄油。

“我晕倒之前，把你的袖扣放进了嘴里。他没有检查我的嘴。”

“然后？”医生缓缓把油刷在肉上。

“然后当他把枪塞进我的喉咙里的时候，我就用袖扣堵住了枪管。”

汉尼拔停下了手上的动作，“如果有子弹上膛，你的脸会炸飞的，亲爱的（my dear）。”

威尔抿了抿嘴唇，没有否认：“至少我不会死。经历过你对我做过的那些糟糕的事情，我知道只是少了下颚并不会让我丧命——他会知道他的上帝并不想让我死。别忘了，我和他的概率都是百分之五十。”

“这听起来不是个靠得住的计划。”汉尼拔不置可否的说。

“我面对的是一个扭曲的性变态，告诉我，我还能怎么做。他既然选择了相信上帝，就不会再……呃……强奸我，因为这是他的上帝不允许的。”威尔把头埋进了毛毯。

汉尼拔意味深长的看着威尔，“他迷上你了。”

“老天，你在吃醋吗？”

“他可是把我直接扔到了涅里斯河里。”汉尼拔顿了顿，“只是吃了他恐怕还远远不够。”他用油纸包住其中一块处理好的腌肉，“我要让他亲手把他的教派送入地狱。”

威尔抬头，“嘿，看着我。”他向汉尼拔挤出一个笑容，“我在这儿。这件事结束了。”

医生扬了扬眉毛，“如你所愿（as you wish），”他勾起嘴角，“但得等我把这个礼物送给他们之后。”

他替威尔重新裹好毯子，小心的整理了他乱蓬蓬的卷发，双手捧起他的脸颊，将沾着油的大拇指按压在他的额头上。

他要与他立约，属于他二人的约，凡是羞辱他的，必要将那些人烧尽，对他作恶的，必要送他们以灭亡，他不以怜悯为美德，也必不以宽恕对待卑劣。

然后他说道：

“以你体内的我的血之名，这是你我所立下的约。

你的眼将永远因我的血而明亮，你的唇将永远因我的血而鲜润。

你必不会遭人所害，亦必不会死于疾病和衰弱。

你必将为我而死，而我亦然。”

威尔拉过他的拇指，也把油膏在医生的额头上。他的眼睛虽然疲惫，却是医生见过最美好的东西：

“我必永不失去你，而你亦永不失去我。”

“Had I reached you on earth, I should lose not again.

In death nor life, nor in dream or deed.”

(完)

 _注1_ _：诗出A.C._ _SWINBURNE_ _的The Triumph of Time_


End file.
